Karak Hirn
Karak Hirn is the primary hold of the Dwarf realm of Karaz-Kafrin. Located on the top of the tallest mountain in the Black Mountains the Hold of Karak Hirn is a truly magnificant hold that rivals the holds of the World Edge Mountains. Karak Hirn and its Kingdom of Karaz-Kafrin are a unique group of Holds in that they maintain their membership with the Sof-Dwarves but everything about them tells you that they are Rof-Dwarves. It has very close relations with The Empire, and is the main commicater between the realm of Karak Ankor and the Empire, and this is also the main role it still maintains in the Empire of Karak Ankor. Other then this it shares no real relations with their cousins in the World Edge Mountains. Karak Hirn is the site of the Hirn Library which holds some of the most ancient and important artifacts in the Dwarven races history as the current HIgh King took them from the vast and hidden Dwarven ruins in Finland. This library is constantly a source of tourism from the larger Dwarven race who want to see some of the only records of Dwarven life before the Dwarve left Finland. The Mountain Karak Hirn is named for the unique natural phenomenon that occurs when winds blowing in a certain direction pass through an especially large cavern which creates a sound like a mighty warhorn. Its blast can be heard up to fifteen miles away when conditions are ideal. The Dwarfs of Karak Hirn have exploited this natural phenomenon by constructing sound chambers and doors used to control the pitch and duration of the sound. Among its many functions, the Horn of Hirn can be used for signalling, raising the alarm, or frightening away simple creatures such as Trolls. The Dwarfs have even devised a means to sound the Horn on windless days. This is accomplished by lighting a huge fire in a particular chamber, which then draws air through the appropriate chambers. The cavern and Dwarf-made chambers are located high on the mountain above the Dwarfhold. It is only accessible by a long stairway (more than 1000 steps) that ascends the cliff-face from the Citadel below. The top of the mountain is covered by relatively short, gnarly trees, roughly ten feet in height, and twisted by the winds that gust through the area. These trees are a unique species found only in this region of the Black Mountains. The Dwarfs call these trees Nakarak Bharan (literally “Granite Nuts”) after the hardy and tough nut that grows on them. Thrice the size of walnuts, these nuts are bitter when eaten raw. The Dwarfs crush the nuts and use them in the baking of bread, brewing of ale, and in stews. History Early History The Hold of Karak Hirn was originally founded by Dwarves from the larger Dun Garak . The Dwarves became lost in the mountains following a large battle with Trollocs , and eventually they found a cave that would eventually become the center of Karak Hirn. Growth The Hold of Karak Hirn was grown quickly through the northern migration of many Rof-Dwarves fleeing the destruction of the Large Dwarven Hold of Hurn Garak. Collapse of Numenor Main Article : Downfall of Numenor When the Empire of Numeron collapsed they sided heavily with the forces of the Teutons, and silently they are perhaps the main reason the Teutons were able to sucede in their rebellion as they provided a nearly endless supply of weapons, and supplies to the rebels in Germany in the hopes that following the war the Teutons would be better traders then the Numenorians had become. The Empire See Also : The Empire Goverment High King See Also : Donubi CopperhunterDonubi Copperhunter IV. Donubi Copperhunter is the son of Jaerig Copperhunter III. the High King of Karaz-Kafrin preceding him becoming the High King. Donumbi has thee children with his wife in the form of Marza, Headrig, and Lolin Copperhunter of whome Lolin Copperhunter is the heir to the throne of Karaz-Kafrin, while his daughter Marza is the wife of the clan leader of Clan Heartbreather, and his other son Headrig leads the campaign attempting to regain the hold of Hurn Garak. Donubi Copperhunter was raised with one goal in mind for his life, and that was the eventuality of being the new High King. He was the lone son of his father and thus if not him then another clan would take control. In an attempt to gain more knowledge he led a force of Dwarves that founded the Dwarven port of Erekblund in Denmark, and then sailed from here to Finland where they visited a number of the ancient Dwarven ruins in Finland. Following his return his father would fall in the Third Dark Crusade making him the new High King. As High King he has greatly expanded the holdings of Karaz-Kafrin, and has been the first High King to come close to regaining the ancient hold of Hurn Garak. Points of Interest Watchtowers Four watchtowers are situated on the mountain top, giving sentries a spectacular view of the surrounding areas. Each tower has a clear quartz with a Rune of Farseeing, which enables the sentries to see distant objects up to one mile away as if they were considerably closer. The towers are fifteen feet in height and the tops have braziers for signal fires. Given the windy conditions, these are used only in times of (relatively) calm weather. Most of the time, the Horn of Hirn is used to communicate with any who are outside the protective walls of the Dwarfhold. The Dwarfs do this by using shutters they have constructed within the caves to channel the airflow to create different pitches of sound. Circular staircases descend from the inside of the watchtowers to the Hold below. In the likely event that an enemy captures a tower, the door leading to the stairs can be bolted from underneath. As the sentries retreat, they set the various traps that the security-conscious (paranoid) Engineers constructed to slow down any advance. Another, heavier door is found at the bottom of the staircase which is locked from the Holdside. Hirn Library Category:Dwarves Category:Sof-Dwarves Category:Rof-Dwarves Category:Hold Category:Karaz-Kafrin